


伯勉-秘密恋爱中2 恋爱中的傻瓜

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 秘密恋爱中的续集大多数梗来自真实的糖。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 9





	伯勉-秘密恋爱中2 恋爱中的傻瓜

秘密恋爱中2 恋爱中的傻瓜

有一个年下的恋人是一种什么样的感受？

“他有时候很小孩子气，但有时候我也会很依赖他（笑”

金俊勉编辑完答案，按下了发送。他最近迷上了一个匿名论坛，每周都会有版主发一个主题，大多数是和人们的生活在的小事有关，拥有者共同经历的人们则匿名在帖子中分享自己的生活经历，寻找共鸣。这一周的议题恰好是年下男友，和金俊勉与边伯贤的关系恰好吻合，金俊勉也忍不住分享了一下自己的感悟。不过为了避免暴露身份，他只能模糊的回答了这么简单的一句。

边伯贤正坐在沙发的另一边打手机游戏，一只脚堂而皇之的搭在金俊勉的大腿上，全神贯注。金俊勉又往下划了划网页，已经没有什么新闻可以看，他推了推边伯贤放在他腿上的大腿：“不早了，我们出去吃饭吧。”  
边伯贤似乎是刚输了一局，有些恼，手机往后一扔就又倒进了沙发里：“啊！这些队友怎么这么菜。”  
“是是是，我们伯贤最厉害！但是吃饱了才有力气赢啊。”  
边伯贤像是耍赖一般，将另一只脚也搭上了金俊勉的大腿，双手撑在脑后，笑眯眯道：“可是哥，我不想吃饭。”  
“那你想吃什么？披萨？”  
“想吃兔。”  
“诶，你小子……”金俊勉有些羞，左右看了一眼确认现在宿舍没有别人，但还是将边伯贤的脚从自己身上推开了。  
“反正现在宿舍里也只有我俩，他们一时半会儿也回不来。”边伯贤道，他直起了身，讨好道。  
“不要，我们之前讨论过的，演唱会前禁止纵欲过度。”  
“适当‘运动’有益身心健康！”  
“那也不能是那样……那样的运动！”说完，金俊勉就赶紧站了起来，边伯贤故意在他耳边吐气，酥酥痒痒的。他总是拒绝不了边伯贤的请求，为了防止自己心软，他特意往后迈了一步。

边伯贤知道金俊勉这几天肯定不会松口让他得逞，因为金俊勉某些时候实在是自律到可怕。他不过是想逗逗他，看他气急害羞的样子比什么都有趣。  
乖乖的套了外套跟着金俊勉出门，临关上门前金俊勉又想想起了什么一般，冲回了房间。  
过了一会儿拿了一条围巾出来，抬起手，给边伯贤厚厚的羽绒领子外面又围了一圈儿。  
其实没有那么冷的。边伯贤什么都没说，他实在是很享受金俊勉对他这样的照顾，他有时候会故意把衣服拉乱，金俊勉总是耐心的帮他整理好。次数多了，连队友都会发现金俊勉对边伯贤的这个特殊照顾。吵嚷着：“俊勉哥，这不公平！我衣服也乱了。”“我鞋带散了！”“我饿了！”金俊勉只是笑笑，让他们自己解决。

去到餐厅的时候遇到了两个同样来吃饭的粉丝，原本在桌子下面悄悄拉着的手瞬间就放开了，边伯贤动了动握空了的手指，一言不发的盯着金俊勉给粉丝签好名，又将签名的本子递给了自己。  
接过签名本，边伯贤干脆利落的在金俊勉的名字旁边签上了自己的，然后飞速的在俩人名字中间画了一个小爱心。  
签名本退回去的时候两个小粉丝乐开了花。等粉丝走远了，金俊勉才举起了手，在边伯贤肩膀上轻轻一锤：“你干嘛呢！”  
边伯贤捂着肩膀晃着身体笑道：“我什么也没干啊！”  
“你干嘛要在名字中间画爱心啊！”  
“粉丝不都很喜欢我们给画的爱心吗？”一脸无辜的表情，倒像是金俊勉错怪了他一般。  
餐厅里人多，金俊勉也不能再多说什么，他气鼓鼓地扭过头去，准备不再搭理边伯贤。  
就听见边伯贤用只能让他听见的声音，在他耳边道：“你要是不理我了，我现在就当着他们的面亲你了哦。”  
“……”  
“3……2……”  
金俊勉站了起来，飞速换到了对面的椅子上。  
边伯贤还没数到“1”，手里就抓了个空。干脆把手放在了桌子上，指尖一下下的点着桌面。金俊勉也不晓得自己为什么心虚，他低着头，不看边伯贤。  
就连吃完饭去公司的路上金俊勉也别扭似的走朝前，边伯贤跟在他的身后，俩人隔着几步路的距离，亦步亦趋。  
不甘心呀，边伯贤看着金俊勉的背影想。其实有时候也忍不住会想把自己的小甜蜜炫耀出去，但每次都会被金俊勉严肃的拒绝。  
他当然知道金俊勉的担心源自于什么，他们可没有一点点的资本去赌这个世界、这个残酷的娱乐圈会不会接受他们。现在能在有限的自由里汲取一些对方的氧气，本身就是得来不易。  
只是人真的很容易贪心啊，得到了一点甜头之后，就会想要索取更多，边伯贤把金俊勉按在走廊的拐角亲吻的时候，手也不自觉的搂紧了他的腰。走廊两边都有练习室，虽然已经是晚上十点多，但谁也不确定练习室里有没有加课的练习生。  
金俊勉防备的看了一眼头顶的摄像头，这个角度正好是摄像头的死角，可空荡荡的走廊还是让他心慌，他推了边伯贤一把，没有推开，有些着急：“有人出来就糟了……”  
边伯贤放开了他，还是忍不住在心里叹气。俩人整理好了衣服便往公司外走，公司外站了不少来等他们下班的粉丝，礼貌地打过招呼，边伯贤突然抓过金俊勉的手，举起来，朝粉丝挥了挥。  
经纪人来接他们的车到了，他们飞速钻进车里。  
“边伯贤。”金俊勉叫了他的全名，看起来是真的生气了。  
“在呢。”他尽量让自己的表情看起来乖巧一点。  
“你今天在做什么呀……” 不敢太大声让经纪人发现他俩的异常，金俊勉压低声音道。  
“俊勉哥不喜欢吗？”边伯贤道。  
“那么多粉丝看着呢。”他皱着眉。  
“俊勉哥不喜欢我吗？”边伯贤问。  
金俊勉扭头看了一眼坐在前排的经纪人，经纪人正在忙着看手机给他们对明天的行程，似乎并没有听到他们说话。  
“说什么呀！这像话吗？”金俊勉是真的生气了。  
边伯贤“哦”了一声，便把身子缩回了椅子里。

就连队友都感受到了两人之间的低气压。昨天边伯贤和金俊勉回到宿舍后，朴灿烈去边伯贤房间约他一起打游戏，被跟着边伯贤一起回来的金俊勉用眼神“请”了出去。  
朴灿烈迅速找到了吴世勋，并且把这件事告诉了他。  
“你不觉得他们俩很奇怪吗？”  
“最近不是一直这样吗？他们一直黏在一起。”  
“但今天俊勉哥脸色也太臭了一点，伯贤看起来也很不爽。”朴灿烈回想了一下金俊勉的眼神，他已经很久没看到那么严肃的金俊勉了。  
吴世勋若有所思的摸了摸下巴：“俊勉哥确实很少对伯贤哥生气……该不会……”  
“什么什么？”想听八卦的朴灿烈现在把希望都寄托在了金俊勉的舍友吴世勋身上。  
吴世勋凑到朴灿烈耳边，用只让对方听到的声音耳语。

金俊勉当然无法知道吴世勋和朴灿烈说了什么。他和边伯贤并没有谈拢，明明生气的人是自己，边伯贤却突然变得比他还冷漠，对自己的生气置之不理。憋了一肚子气的金俊勉最后也只能回房间。  
掏出了手机，他修改了上午的回答。  
“年下男友？幼稚！幼稚！幼稚！”

【您的回答收到了一条新评论】  
金俊勉顺手点开了。

“年上男友！小气！小气！小气！”  
这个人怎么还在评论里跟自己呛起了声，金俊勉更生气了，点开了回复：“因为比对方大就要容忍对方的一切吗？”  
很快又收到了回复：“如果他的行为都是出于喜欢你呢？”  
“这么幼稚的喜欢我不需要。”气头上的金俊勉按下了发送键。  
那边没有再回复，金俊勉闷头坐了一会儿，直到吴世勋来喊他洗澡。

【真的不喜欢我了？】边伯贤编辑好了短信，又一个字一个字的删掉了。

第二天的行程是全团一起去拍摄新年的台历，成员们被分成了四人两组经纪人念分组名单的时候看到了边伯贤和金俊勉的臭脸：“怎么，你们两个不想一组吗？吴世勋你过来！”  
吴世勋已经拉住了金钟仁的肩膀：“我不要！我要和钟仁拍！”我才不要和那两个臭脸一起！  
金钟大和金珉锡也默默地站在了一起。  
经纪人又转过头来看着边伯贤和金俊勉。

边伯贤一把勾住了同组的都暻秀的肩膀：“这个分组很好啊，就这么拍吧。”  
站在后面的朴灿烈才“喂”了一声，就被金俊勉拉起了手，放在了他的肩膀上。  
气氛好像变得越发微妙了。

明明被分到了同一组，两个人却从开拍到结束，连眼神的交流都没有过。都暻秀并不在意那俩人的低气压，朴灿烈只能全程尬笑捧场来让拍摄不那么僵硬。好在二人足够敬业，拍摄完成，静止的样片并不能看出俩人之间尴尬的气氛。  
拍摄结束，俩人各上一辆保姆车。不远处的朴灿烈给吴世勋使了个眼色，也分开两头，跟着二人上了车。  
金俊勉一上车就靠着椅背闭上了眼睛，吴世勋小心翼翼的戳了戳他。  
金俊勉皱着眉睁开了眼睛，见到笑眯眯看着他的吴世勋，便也没了脾气。  
“怎么了世勋？”  
“俊勉哥今天看起来很不开心，是因为‘爱情’方面的烦恼吗？”  
虽然还没有主动和吴世勋交代过自己正在恋爱中的实情，但朝夕相处的舍友对于他谈恋爱的事情肯定不可能没有一丝察觉，不想再骗吴世勋，金俊勉叹了口气：“嗯……”  
“是那个会给你发颜文字的姑娘吗？”  
金俊勉愣了一下，回想了一下边伯贤日常给他发的消息，好像总是少不了一些可爱的颜文字。于是他又点点头。  
“她和你说分手了？”  
金俊勉摇摇头，从昨晚到现在，虽然是在冷战中，但确实也好像没有要到分手的地步：“我没有想和……她分手。”  
“呀，那是不是伯贤哥紧追不舍了？”  
“伯……伯贤？”在这个对话里听到了边伯贤的名字，让原本放松的金俊勉猛地坐直了身体。  
“我都知道了。你们喜欢上同一个女孩的事。带着颜文字的短信，她不止发给过俊勉哥！为这样的女孩而跟伯贤哥有不愉快的话，太不值得了！”吴世勋道，“我们最重要的，难道不是义气吗？”  
听到这里，金俊勉哭笑不得，原来吴世勋全是误会了。  
“你从哪儿知道的那个一直给我发颜文字的‘女孩’。”  
“上次你的手机放在桌子上突然弹出来的消息框里显示了。”吴世勋如实道。  
金俊勉有点感谢上次边伯贤拿他的手机强行改了备注，不然这段秘密的恋爱岂不是早就被看穿。

吴世勋真的是无意间发现的。  
那个消息弹出来——“想你了”后面跟上一个可爱到不行的颜文字。  
吴世勋并不喜欢刨根问底，虽然金俊勉总不愿意交代实情，但是他每天脸上洋溢着的笑是不可能属于单身狗的。对方看起来也是一个很可爱的女生，那金俊勉想保护这段恋情，似乎也可以理解了。  
和金俊勉不同，边伯贤很久之前就当着全团的面公布了自己正在恋爱的事情，只不过不肯说出那个恋爱的对象。虽然并没有一定要刨根问底的精神，但好奇心还是很足的。有一次吴世勋和边伯贤用手机聊天，边伯贤突然发了一个颜文字过来。  
有点儿眼熟。  
“你对象是不是很喜欢这个表情啊。”吴世勋问。  
边伯贤坦然道：“对啊，我的小甜甜最喜欢这个表情了。”  
吴世勋：“呕……”  
可才吐完的吴世勋，突然想起了那天金俊勉手机的消息弹窗，来信人的备注是“你的小咸咸”。  
靠！吴世勋在心里骂了一句脏话，喜欢这种肉麻称呼和肉麻颜文字的女孩儿，难道是同一个人？他的俊勉哥和伯贤哥难道是交往了同一个人？  
不敢直接说破的吴世勋只能偷偷的观察，却发现金俊勉和边伯贤似乎越走越近。  
这让年轻的吴世勋十分想不明白。

另一辆车上，朴灿烈也正试图和玩手机的边伯贤搭上话。  
“说吧，是谁啊？”  
“什么？谁啊？”边伯贤仍旧不肯从手机游戏里抽离出来。  
“那个女孩儿啊，让你和俊勉哥闹矛盾的女孩儿。”朴灿烈道，“世勋说，你俩喜欢上了同一个女孩。”  
听到金俊勉的名字，边伯贤抬起了头：“哪儿有什么女孩儿，我和他……”秘密差点儿就脱口而出，“我和他喜欢的不是同一个人。”  
逻辑上是没有错的，边伯贤没有骗朴灿烈。  
边伯贤喜欢的人是金俊勉，金俊勉喜欢的人……  
边伯贤又想起了昨天一起回宿舍时金俊勉对他“喜不喜欢我”的问题的回避，心中的怒气又腾地升起。  
他拿起手机，快速的编辑了一段话。

【您的回答收到了一条新评论】  
“随意就可以说出这样伤人的言论，你是不是一点都不爱他呢？”

金俊勉看着昨天问答里不愉快的讨论突然又收到了新的回复，心里突然像是被揪了一下。想回复，却又停下了打字的手指。  
他爱不爱边伯贤呢？  
喜欢两个字好像总是可以很轻松的说出口，变成“爱”字分量就似乎重了不少。  
和边伯贤在一起的时间并不算短，“喜欢”二字不过是他们浓情蜜意时最家常的对白。把自己的心和身体都交出去的时候金俊勉是喜欢他的，所以好像从最初因为一个荒诞的理由开始交往后，也从来没有抗拒过和对方变得越来越亲密。  
可是“爱”字呢？也不止一次听边伯贤说过“我爱你”，只不过大多数时候是伴随着情欲的，让金俊勉分不清这只是情欲高涨时的宣泄还是安抚自己过于紧张的身体的玩笑话。说起来不够认真，金俊勉也就尽量的不去认真思考这句话的真实性。

两辆车差不多的时间差不多的时间到达宿舍，金俊勉站在宿舍门口等了一会儿，边伯贤却绕过他径直走进了宿舍，眼神都不曾落到他身上过。  
有必要吗？金俊勉愤愤的想。  
以前两个人也不是没有闹过别扭，但通常第二天就消了气，边伯贤总是会在第二天一早给他发求和的消息，要不就直接出现在他宿舍门口，缠着他一起去吃早餐。  
这都已经到了第三天的凌晨了。  
金俊勉闷闷的躺在床上看手机，收到消息就马上点开，可没有一条来自“你的小咸咸”。  
搞什么嘛……明明一开始被惹生气的是自己，怎么变得自己像个罪人一样。他们的恋爱一直都是秘密，边伯贤却总是做一些举动让这个秘密变得昭然若揭。  
金俊勉为此紧张不已，边伯贤却乐此不疲。如果真的被发现了该怎么办呢？金俊勉不止一次的想，他也并非不想在人前和边伯贤亲密，甚至每一次边伯贤偷偷在人群中拉起他的手的时候他的心跳都会加速。  
拥挤的人潮里你只属于我、我也只属于你这样的认知，让他甜蜜不已。  
边伯贤之前的行为他也并非不能理解，和相爱的人在一起就是恨不得每时每刻都黏黏腻腻，恨不得把自己的小幸福告诉全世界。  
可是聚焦在他们身上的目光太多了，要考虑的事情也太多了。如果真的被第三个人发现他们的秘密，那他们连在一起都会变得艰难了。  
金俊勉拿出手机，又一次修改了问答的答案。

“我爱他，可是要考虑的事情还有很多不是吗。”

新的评论提醒再次弹了出来，看了一眼评论者的名字，发现还是之前跟他呛声的“啵啵酱”，金俊勉决定不再看评论的内容，关上了手机。

就这么又冷战了两天，除了全团一起在练习室排练这周末的演唱会，两人并没有别的接触。某些时候金俊勉是十分被动的，边伯贤不来找他，他也就憋着，明明心里难过得要死了，但作为年长的哥哥的尊严和矜持，让他无法主动迈出这一步。  
转眼就到了演唱会的日子，除了边伯贤不理他，一切都在顺利的进行。  
《touch it》的表演，被设计成了上世纪的酒吧场景，他们穿着格纹西装，沿着布景坐下。曼妙的音乐让气氛显得格外暧昧，粉丝们的尖叫声在吴世勋摸上金俊勉的脸的时刻达到了高潮。编舞老师安排了吴世勋和自己的互动，但当吴世勋的手摸到自己脸上的时候，他还是愣了一下，便迅速回过头去看就坐在桌子另一边的边伯贤。  
边伯贤这时也正好看向他，并且正在和他说话。  
尖叫声和音乐声太大了，金俊勉听不到边伯贤说话的内容。  
金俊勉张了张嘴，半天说出一句：“对不起。”  
边伯贤突然笑了起来。这一段音乐结束了，他们不得不站起来继续下一段演出。  
金俊勉开始分神，边伯贤刚刚对他的笑是什么意思呢？愿意和他和好了吗？他用眼神的余光看向不远处跳舞的边伯贤。对方却没有再给他任何回应。  
郁闷一直持续到演唱会结束。八个人挤在同一个更衣室里换衣服，速度快的金钟大和吴世勋已经先抢占了后台的简易盥洗室。边伯贤刚卸完妆，脱下了演出的衬衫，正站在柜子面前犹豫着穿哪件卫衣。回头就看到金俊勉坐在自己旁边。  
“干嘛？”边伯贤问。  
“刚刚演出的时候我跟你说的话你听到没啊？”金俊勉小心翼翼地问。  
那三个字的口型太简单，边伯贤就算没听到，也能猜出金俊勉说的是什么，让金俊勉主动道歉真的不是一件容易的事，这让边伯贤非常开心，但脸上的表情仍然很平静：“音乐声太大了，没听清。”  
“对不起。”金俊勉小声道。  
周围的队友和工作人员都在做自己的事情，显然没注意到这边的情况。  
边伯贤心里的小鹿在乱跳，金俊勉的反应实在是可爱到不行，忍不住就会想捉弄他：“那你亲我一口，就一笔勾销了。”  
金俊勉的耳朵又红透了，却没有直接拒绝，他左右看了看，似乎是在考虑这件事情的可行性。  
啊，真可爱。边伯贤伸出手，揪了揪金俊勉红透的耳朵，打算不再戏弄他了。

金钟大和吴世勋这时也从盥洗室出来了。  
金俊勉一把抓起边伯贤的手：“我们先洗！”  
说着便不由分说的拖着边伯贤的手进了盥洗室。将门一关，金俊勉就凑过去在边伯贤嘴上亲了一口。  
“气消了吗？”金俊勉问。  
边伯贤被金俊勉难得的主动逗笑了，他舔舔刚刚被亲过的嘴唇，笑道：“还不够，怎么办？”  
金俊勉又亲了过来。边伯贤的手按着金俊勉的腰，很快的夺回了主动权。亲到金俊勉大脑都开始缺氧，他的手在边伯贤光裸的胸口推了推，边伯贤却把他搂得更紧了。  
“在这里不可以！”金俊勉感受到了边伯贤的手正从衬衫的下摆摸进来，抚摸着他的后背，很痒。  
“十分钟就好，他们看不到的。”边伯贤道，他亲吻着金俊勉的下颌线，刚刚在舞台上流过的汗混合着化妆品的香气，在这个时刻闻起来充满了情欲的诱惑力，他伸出舌尖舔了舔金俊勉的耳垂。金俊勉也不由自主的发抖。  
“明天还有演唱会……演唱会期间也不可以……”他又找了一个借口，但显然没什么说服力。  
边伯贤已经在解他裤子的纽扣了。  
“我已经一个多月没碰过俊勉哥了……俊勉哥这么狠心吗？”他的手伸进了金俊勉的内裤里，揉捏着金俊勉的臀肉。  
金俊勉无处可躲。更何况，边伯贤没有再生他的气了，这件事也让他有些情绪高涨，性欲也被很快唤起。  
“我们得小点声……”金俊勉说。  
边伯贤打开了花洒，温热的水淋了下来，很快将金俊勉的衬衫都给淋湿了。白色的衬衫被淋湿之后透出了一片春光旖旎。金俊勉轻哼了几声，被水声掩盖过去了。  
“这样他们就听不到了。”边伯贤说。  
他把金俊勉翻了个身，按在墙上。站立的姿势，背后位的进入会更容易。  
金俊勉听话的弯下了一点腰，双手扶着墙。他们从来没有在浴室里做过，边伯贤也曾经在宿舍的浴室里撩拨过他，却最终都因为怕被发现而乖乖回了房间做。这个浴室隔音不好，他趴在墙上能清晰地听到门外成员们走动和交谈的声音。尽管边伯贤打开了花洒，但并不能掩盖住所有的声音。他该庆幸这个盥洗室里没有镜子，否则他肯定会害羞得晕过去。  
“没有准备润滑剂，宝贝儿你忍一忍哦。”边伯贤亲吻着他的耳后。双手推开了他紧俏的臀瓣，顺着穴口的褶皱摸了一圈儿，又让金俊勉一阵颤栗。  
“快进来……”  
话音没落，边伯贤肿胀发硬的性器就挤了进去。  
没有润滑的后穴太紧了。每一寸开拓都伴随着酥麻的撕裂感。  
金俊勉紧紧地咬着嘴唇，不敢让呻吟声泄出来。比起湿润的甬道内的温度，其实刚刚进到体内的性器温度是更低一些的，撞在穴口的边伯贤的囊袋也让此时皮肤滚烫的金俊勉往前缩了缩，却又被边伯贤掐着腰，根本躲不开他的冲撞。  
被爱人贯穿填满的感觉让金俊勉觉得满足，少了点前戏的性事却一点儿都没被削减快感。门外队友们的交谈声变得越来也远，只有边伯贤抚摸在他身体上的手才让他感觉到真实。被淋湿的衬衫湿漉漉的黏在身上，被脱掉的裤子也不知道去哪儿了。  
后穴开始接受着边伯贤性器的抽插，青紫的性器把穴口摩擦得红彤彤，边伯贤满意的拍拍金俊勉的屁股：“宝贝儿，自己扭扭腰。”  
金俊勉雪白的皮肤根本藏不住情欲泛起的粉色，听了边伯贤的指令，便乖乖地扭起了腰，好让身后边伯贤的性器进入得更深。他害羞到不敢扭过头去看边伯贤的表情，只是随着自己的欲望，摆动着臀部去寻找边伯贤给他带来快感的那一点。  
边伯贤捏过住他的脸，让他扭转过半个身子来和自己接吻，纠缠的舌头舔弄过他的上颌，在口腔里玩着儿你追我赶的游戏。情欲让他越来越热。  
“帮我把衬衣脱了。”金俊勉道。  
边伯贤便环抱住他，从背后去解金俊勉的衬衫纽扣。解到一半，突然停了下来。  
边伯贤轻笑道：“你是不是早就想好今天要献身给我了？”  
“哪儿……哪儿有……”  
边伯贤在他的后颈领子上亲了一口：“这里写的是04。”  
金俊勉今天上舞台穿的衬衣领子上是“04”字样的刺绣，这本来是属于边伯贤的衬衣，晚上边伯贤选择了穿黑色卫衣上台，并没有发现自己的衬衫被穿走，现在一看，居然穿在了金俊勉身上。  
后颈上边老师的鼻息让金俊勉浑身发抖：“只……只是太匆忙拿错了……”  
“晚上回去粉丝肯定会看照片看到，要是他们误会了怎么办呢？”边伯贤笑道。  
金俊勉肿胀的性器被边伯贤握在手里套弄，后穴还在被边伯贤研磨着，呜咽着想说点什么，一开口又变成了粘人的呻吟。  
“那就让……让她们误会好了……唔……”  
边伯贤细细密密的吻落在了金俊勉光洁的背上，他一手掐着金俊勉的腰，一手抚弄着金俊勉的性器，在金俊勉的颤栗中，他们一起达到了高潮。  
他把金俊勉翻过身来，继续亲他。金俊勉显然还没从高潮过后的茫然中回过神来，他的双手搭着边伯贤的肩膀，一副无辜又委屈的表情。  
“我也要和你说对不起。”边伯贤道，“是我太不顾你的感受了。你不想说，我就永远保守这个秘密。”  
金俊勉伸手抱住了他：“不理人的边伯贤特别讨厌。”  
“我错了我错了。”边伯贤讨好的亲吻着他的脸，像只乖巧的小狗，“但你是没看到我给你的回复吗？”  
“什么回复？”  
“问答的回复啊，你一直不回我，我还以为你真的下定决心了呢。”  
金俊勉有些懵。没等到他追问，经纪人就来敲门了：“你们俩洗好没有呀？快点快点，不然回去太晚了。”  
“马上就好！”边伯贤回应道，把金俊勉拉回了花洒下。里里外外冲了个干净。

回到宿舍后金俊勉点开了这几天都没看的问答。  
收到了不少人的评论回复，他往上翻了翻，寻找着这些问答里可能是边伯贤的回复，可评论几乎都是在祝他们幸福的或者是求后续的，看得金俊勉一脸懵。直到他找到了两天前啵啵酱的回复。

【让哥觉得这么累，真的很对不起。  
其实这两天也只是想从哥那里得到一个答案而已。哥好像经常在回避我的问题呢。关于哥哥喜不喜欢我，爱不爱我的问题。  
我一直在担心是不是因为我太粘人所以哥不喜欢我了，毕竟我们的甜蜜或者辛苦，除了彼此，没有办法再分享给别人。  
好像总是在享受着哥的照顾，然后随心所欲的在哥哥面前耍无赖，谢谢哥一直以来的纵容。  
是我太贪心了，可是喜欢的心情，我总是藏不住。想有一天能牵着哥的手在爱我们的人面前，告诉他们我们的幸福呀。  
可看到哥为了这样的事情生气伤心，我也很难过。就算别人都不知道我们的甜蜜又有什么关系呢？我能看得到哥哥甜蜜的笑容就很幸福了呀。  
如果哥愿意原谅我，就联系我吧，我的一切联系方式哥都有不是吗？当然如果哥觉得和我在一起太累了，没有继续下去的勇气了，我也尊重哥的选择。  
——你的小咸咸】

“怎么了，看哭了吗？”边伯贤凑了过来，“我写了半个多小时呢！感动吗？”  
“肉麻死了！”金俊勉道，他扭过头，根本不给边伯贤看清他表情的机会。  
“我知道你在偷笑，不许笑，都是我的肺腑感言呢，除了肉麻你就没有点别的评价吗？”  
“你什么时候知道我的账号的？”金俊勉点开了啵啵酱的个人资料，发现之前啵啵酱就回复过他不少帖子——而且几乎每一次都是在和他呛声，难怪他觉得眼熟呢！  
“……”  
“你看这条——”  
那是一条问“有一个可爱的弟弟是什么样的感受”的提问，金俊勉是家里的忙内，但是队内最疼爱的弟弟无疑是吴世勋，他略去了身份后回答了这个问题，却收到了来自啵啵酱的回复：“我觉得这个弟弟并没有你的男朋友可爱。”  
金俊勉笑道：“你这是吃醋吗？”  
边伯贤干咳了几声。  
金俊勉笑着在边伯贤的床上打滚。  
边伯贤捉住了来回打滚的金俊勉，金俊勉仰面躺在床上，边伯贤俯下身去，在金俊勉额头上亲了一口：“那你要怎么安慰吃醋的我呢？”  
“刚刚才做过！明天有演唱会！不可以！”金俊勉紧紧的护住了自己的胸。  
“我又没说要做什么，你干嘛那么紧张。”边伯贤笑道，坏坏地在金俊勉耳边吹气。洗掉了汗水和化妆品的香精，现在金俊勉浑身上下都散发着柔软的香气，边伯贤深深吸了一口气。  
“那早点睡吧，明早要去排练呢。”金俊勉道。  
“今晚就在这儿睡吧。”边伯贤也躺了下来，一只手紧紧搂住金俊勉，“我什么都不做，陪我睡一晚吧。”  
金俊勉翻了个身，和边伯贤面对面，然后抱住了他。  
不一会儿，今天疲劳过度的边伯贤就睡着了。金俊勉悄悄拉开了一点儿两人之间的距离，盯着边伯贤的睡颜发了一阵呆，甚至还数了数他的睫毛。  
睡着的时候真像小孩子呀。  
胸腔里像是被什么填满了一般。金俊勉凑过去，亲了边伯贤的脸蛋一口。  
明天队友会怎么看自己在边伯贤的宿舍过夜，他们会不会误会？金俊勉已经不想去担心了。如果有合适的时机，能更成员们分享这份甜蜜也不错。  
察觉到怀里的人在乱动，边伯贤环抱着他的手臂又收紧了一点，梦呓并不是那么清楚：“不许走。”  
“我不走。”金俊勉又往边伯贤怀里钻了钻，也进入了梦乡。

END


End file.
